The present embodiments relate to volume rendering. In particular, medical data is volume rendered.
In medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging, the same imaging mode may be use to image different characteristics. For example, B-mode data may show tissue and bone. As another example, color Doppler flow mode may show velocity and power of fluid or tissue. For two-dimensional imaging, the different modes may be combined, such as Doppler velocity information being displayed as an overlay on B-mode tissue information.
For three-dimensional imaging, a single source of image information is typically used. For example, Doppler power or B-mode tissue information representing a volume is rendered to a two-dimensional display. However, using a single source of information may be less diagnostically useful.
Multiple modes of imaging may be used for three-dimensional rendering. For example, separate renderings are provided for B-mode and flow information. However, the resulting images may not provide the desired diagnostically useful information.